The present invention relates generally to a self-centering mechanism, a clamping device to retain an electronic device, and means for their integration in the form of an adapter. In particular, the present invention is directed to a self-centering mechanism and a clamping device to retain an electronic device, which each by its construction and assembly provides for significant advantages over other approaches currently available. Furthermore, the present invention is also directed to the means to integrate a self-centering mechanism with a clamping device to retain an electronic device, whereby the overall device is an adapter.
Self-centering of circular, cylindrical, square or any object with at least one symmetrical cross-section is a useful feature when aligning any object to a device with an alignment axis. Self-centering mechanisms are advantageous in numerous applications, such as but not limited to, optics mounts, tool holders, work holders, adapters, or the like. Self-centering mechanisms are constructed with a functional range of diameters or sizes, such that objects within that range are self-centered related to the alignment axis, while objects outside the range are not guaranteed to be aligned. Almost all approaches for self-centering utilize a large structure, such that the outer dimensions of the mechanism are much larger than the maximum sized self-centered object. One common type of mechanism utilizes various means and geometries to extend multiple arms or holders from a large external ring portion towards the object (U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,647). These larger mechanisms can be biased to also act as a clamp or have a locking portion, whereby one or more arms or extenders must be pushed outwards and then released. More common approaches use two opposing V-shaped holders that move against each other in a linear track, which requires the device to be very large to allow for the linear travel needed for the V-shaped holders so that they can fit a range of differently sized objects (U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,413). There are also self-centering mechanisms that try to allow for a more compact design but either utilize very complex geometries that are difficult to scale or add additional contact points (U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,168), require a large number of linkages (U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,489) to achieve self-centering motion of the mechanism or are for only a specific object or extremely narrow size range of objects. Furthermore, most of the self-centering mechanisms lack an easy and intuitive means to actuate the self-centering clamp, especially with a low hand force required compared to the amount of clamping force applied.
Notwithstanding all the known methodologies and construction for a self-centering mechanism however, it is believed that still further advancements in the art are achievable. In particular, it is desirable to construct a self-centering device that is both compact, scalable to meet requirements and contact points required, easily actuated by the user and with minimal parts. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a construction and methodology of a self-centering mechanism, that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art as well as achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objects and advantages.
Regarding a clamping device for an electronic device, there are numerous prior art examples of devices and methods to retain an electronic device. Yet, many clamping devices for electronic devices are specific to the device, and cannot account for various differences in the electronic device, such as when the electronic device is within a case of various geometries. There are several approaches that retain an electronic device over a range of sizes, but each method has deficiencies in ease of use, compact size, repeated usage and integration with other devices for mounting or alignment applications. The most common is a two-sided linear style clamp, typically with a rack and pinion mechanism or a captive nut with threaded rods. In the case of the rack and pinion style mechanism, the user must hold their phone in the area between the two clamps and then push the mechanism from both sides until tight around their phone. As this is a discrete adjustment method, depending on the outer dimensions of the electronic device, the electronic device may be over-tight in the clamp or somewhat loose. Upon removal from such a device, the user once again has to pull the mechanism from one or more sides outwards to release their phone. This method is awkward for the user, typically requires two hands and can inconsistently clamp the electronic devices within the specified size range. The captive nut with threaded rod approach is a continuous adjustment, however requires the device to be quite large for the travel required of the linear track within where the two clamping portions move and the user to make a manual adjustment each time the device is loading and unloaded. A second approach involves a tacky or sticky member wherein the electronic device is held due to adhesion. The tacky or sticky member can be made from a selection of materials; however, the adhesion properties of these materials have a limited lifetime, or must be refreshed with water or another material. The adhesive nature also makes the device attract dust and dirt, and requires a lot of user maintenance. The third approach is utilizing an X-shaped grip to hold the electronic device (U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,161). The X-shaped clamp remedies some of the previous prior art deficiencies, however, such a device still has several disadvantages. In terms of the use, such an approach could be difficult for the user to clamp their phone as it requires pulling apart two biased opposing arms. Also, it's centralized and thick mechanism does not allow for easy integration with some other devices, for example, but not limited to, a large optical element connected to the camera of the electronic device. Furthermore, this approach does not lend itself to an easy or integrated means of alignment. For example, if the device needed to be aligned to another device or mechanism, this device would have to include additional mechanisms to make an adjustment to the alignment in at least two directions, thereby making the final device overcomplicated and bulky.
Therefore, it is desirable to construct a clamping device for an electronic device or an electronic device within a case, for a large range of sizes, which is compact in size, easily actuated by the user, designed for repeated usage, and allows for integration with other devices for mounting or alignment applications. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a construction and methodology of a novel clamping device for an electronic device, that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art as well as achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objects and advantages.
The aforementioned self-centering mechanism and clamping device for an electronic device can also be integrated into a single adapter device. Limited prior art examples exist for such a self-centering adapter device for an electronic device. A few prior art references utilize self-centering mechanisms, such as a collet-style adapter or a common radially biased three arm mechanism, which can retain and self-center a range of differently sized objects but can only do so over an extended range, nor provides means to combine with a range of differently sized electronic devices. The second prior art example demonstrates an adapter device, but each individual portion utilizes existing prior art means with the aforementioned deficiencies. Namely, the self-centering mechanism uses two V-shaped clamps, and the clamping device for the electronic device uses a two-sided linear clamp with a captive nut and threaded rods. The obvious combination of known devices provides for an adapter, but does not overcome any of the known disadvantages with each individual device. The second prior art reference also does not include any bias means, such that all clamping must be done manually and are time-consuming as a result. No prior art exists for a compact and portable optical adapter which integrates a novel self-centering mechanism and clamping device for an electronic device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a construction and methodology of a self-centering adapter for an electronic device, and an optical adapter in particular, that overcomes the foregoing perceived deficiencies as well as achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objects and advantages.